kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Kisara Nanjō
Kisara Nanjō, also commonly known as Valkyrie, was the most recent member of Ragnarok to be made a Fist, transforming what had been the "Seven Fists" to the "Eight Fists". Kisara is a kicking expert focusing on Tae Kwon Do and later joins the Shinpaku Alliance as one of its Captains. 'Personality' Kisara is tomboyish, violent, and merciless girl who enjoyed humiliating her opponents, but after meeting and befriending Kenichi she does seem to have become a better person while retaining those qualities. Though often rude and foul-mouthed, she shows a tremendous amount of respect to her former leader, Freya, though eventually this evolves into more of a sibling-like relationship. Kisara hates, above all else, being treated as weak because she is a girl because a past opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female, prompting her to cut her then long hair short. This puts her at odds with Kenichi, who refuses to attack women. However, she later develops a degree of respect for Kenichi after their fight, during which he only guards against her attacks in order to slow/stop Kisara's advance to ruin Miu's play. She is very aware and insecure of her relatively small breasts, causing her to hate women with sizes larger than her, especially Miu, who she calls 'ushijichi', or "Cow Breasts/Dairy Cow". She also states she hates women that rely on weapons and believes that women should rely on their own strength (despite hypocritically claiming earlier that she uses her boots to enhance the force of her kicks). Later on, it is revealed that she has a very soft spot for cats, especially kittens, though she tries to hide this and only reveals this to those she considers close to her. In fact, she is willing to protect the stray she picked up from the streets while enduring attacks from Freya's Valkyries. While refusing to admit it to others, she reciprocates Ukita's crush on her, causing her to attack the Judoka whenever he shows the slightest interest in any other girl. 'Appearance' Kisara is a young girl of average height with short uncept red hair and a small bust, something she's reminded of constantly to irritate her. She wears a green cap and a short t-shirt with a A-shirt underneath showing. The jeans she wears are rather torn on the left side while mostly torn off up to the thigh on the right side. 'Background' When she was little she used to have a kitten named Noir that ended up dying to protect her during a dangerous encounter with a stray dog. She has since then vowed to become strong, and joined a Tae Kwon Do gym to train herself. She leaves the dojo after her opponent claimed that he 'let' her win because she was female. Later, when she was cornered by several male gang members, she was rescued by Freya, and joined Ragnarok as a result. She defies Freya's suggestion to pick a weapon, opting to use her legs instead, and leaves the Valkyries to work her way to the top independently and eventually become stronger than Freya. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie arc' Kisara makes her first appearance as the leader of her division, taking an interest in Kenichi as a budding fighter and orders Takeda, Ukita, and Kōga to finish him off, only staying in her apartment building to give orders. 'Valkyrie arc' Kisara first comes out when the rest of her gang assault Takeda and Ukita for betraying Ragnarok and easily defeats the two. She faces off against Miu and is defeated while her underlings are defeated by Kenichi. 'Hermit Arc' She is later walking to Koryou High School to humiliate Miu during her play. However, she is unable to advance when Kenichi defeats her underlings and only opts to guard against her, during which she develops a slight degree of respect for him. 'Betrayal Arc' When Kisara later helps a stray kitten, she is spotted by Miu and Kenichi, who eventually try to help Kisara find a new home for the stray. However, her casual interactions with the two make her a target of the Valkyries, Freya's female subordinates. When they finally attack her, she is unable to fight with her full strength due to her attempts in trying to protect the kitten. However, she is aided by Kenichi, and strangely Shigure, who defeated the Valkyries with a wooden spoon after being persuaded not to use her metal weapons by Kenichi, and is able to drive them away. After the fight with the Valkyries, she decides to officially resign herself from Ragnarok and declare a challenge to Freya. Soon after almost being blackmailed by Niijima, Siegfried convinces her to join the Shinpaku Alliance through her love of cats, presenting three kittens and telling her that they would join if she did. Kisara fights against Freya, and proves at a disadvantage due to the latter's expert use of weaponry. However, Kisara turns the tables by imitating Miu's graceful movements and executing a double drop kick, breaking Freya's staff and gaining her former mentor's acknowledgement. Kisara would later partner with Freya in defeating several armed opponents, as well as practicing against the Valkyries. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' While the Shinpaku Alliance headquarters is being assaulted by Li Raichi, Kisara attacks the Drunken Fist user, but is unfortunately beaten by the latter's use of confusing movements, before having her battle picked up by Kenichi. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Kisara later participates in the D of D tournament. With the rest of the members of Shinpaku. As one of the few moved by Mizunuma's sacrifice, Kisara soon joins the fray with Takeda, Thor, and Freya after Takeda knocks out one of its members, though she does not fight as three of the enemies are quickly taken out by Thor and one of them by Freya. She discovers that Ukita has a crush on her and appears to be embarrassed about it, even blushing in his presence. The night ends tensely for her, as Takeda, Thor, and Freya are taken out by Sho Kano, leaving only her and Ukita as the primary combat members to face off against the Capoeira team. Right before the fight, when Niijima, who enters to strategically manipulate the two to defeat the Capoeira team, she expresses outrage at the fact that Ukita must be sacrificed, leaving her to face three members at once while the Capoeira team captain chases after Niijima. However, the bleak outcome of the Shinpaku Alliance is saved by Siegfried, who enters the match via skydiving and defeats two of its members before falling asleep. After defeating her opponent, Kisara faces off against the team captain, who becomes slightly weakened by Ukita. Kisara is largely disadvantaged and not even Miu's styles can cause major damage as they do not express her style. She develops her own style to imitate the movements of a cat and defeats the team captain, winning the round for Shinpaku. While evacuating the colisseum, Kisara and the other members of Shinpaku meet Fortuna, who demands that they become his children and serve under him. Kisara is first to make an attack, only to have her leg easily grabbed by the master and thrown aside. Later, with Niijima's strategic approach and the arrival of Hermit, Kisara joins her teammates and manages to defeat Fortuna. 'Yomi in School Arc' Returning to school, Kisara enters her third year of High School and expressed happiness over the fact that she would be attending the same class as Ukita, even exhibiting jealousy when he met Rachel Stanley and Renka Ma and kicks or punches him anytime he shows attraction to another girl. Kisara, along with her former underlings Takeda and Ukita, show resolution to protect Kenichi from the members of YOMI posing as transfer students. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' When Freya and her grandfather Danki is kidnapped by Yami's weapons division, the Alliance with Shigure leading them goes out to rescue them. Kisara becomes worried when Ukita is injured by a weapons user due to him not as strong as the others. They all go out to find Kenichi when he is captured by the Bantou Master and injured. They eventually find him after Danki takes out all the members and escape and is seen happy when Miu hugs Kenichi. 'Okinawa Arc' When a Yami base is discovered in Okinawa, the alliance travels there to assist Ryozanpaku despite them trying to deny anything. Later that night, some of the members are in the lobby to make sure the masters don't try to get by them while Kisara is with Freya in there room. Freya teases her about liking Ukita despite her trying to deny it while Kisara asks for Freya to put something to cover her upper half despite her saying otherwise. She then plays cards with Ukita and Freya unaware that the masters got past them and believing this to have been a quite night. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After returning home and hearing of Ryozanpaku having to disband, Kisara helps to find the one's responsible. After Niijima reveals that he got data on Yami from Okinawa, the group goes out to diliver it to a politician that Inspector Honmaki knows. They are followed by Yami's weapons group division and are forced to engage combat. She, Takeda, Siegfried, and Takeda fight the members and eventually defeat them and shouts for Ukito not to look at her due to her clothes having been torn. When Niijima is about to give the data on Yami to the politician, he destroy's it revealing his name as Ishida and a member of Yami. The alliance fight him while Sakaki helps them from the bushes and defeats Ishida after he reveals himself and they all go home. In school the next day, Kisara teases Miu about her being alone with Kenichi for a while now and ask between fellow girls if anything interesting has happened between the two, causing Miu to blush. 'Miu Rescue Arc' When Miu is kidnapped by Silcardo Jenazad, Kisara offers her help to save her. While Kenichi goes with Sakaki to Tidat to save Miu, Kisara and the other alliance members wish him good luck. Meanwhile, Kisara and the others with Rachel's help, work on locating Jenazads location and make sure Kenichi knows where to go. 'Techniques' *'Jeek Gi (Axe-Kick):' A kick that is aimed at the enemies head. If the enemy should duck, Kisara is able to change her pivot in mid air and swing her heel down on her opponent's head like an axe. *'Fushu': A high angle thrust kick aimed for the head. Given the resemblance to Korui Nuki, it is likely that this technique, or at least Kisara's use of it, represents the force, while the Korui Nuki incorporates analysis of the opponent's open spots. *'Twim Yeo Kijitora Yup Cha Jirugi:' A high kick to the opponents face. *'Neko-Kick (Cat Kick):' *'Double Tornado Nyagi:' *'Mikeyopuchagi:' Battle Log Past Battles *'vs. Tae Kwon Do user (won, said to have been allowed the win)' *'vs. gang members (interrupted by Freya)' Present Battles *'vs Street Gang (won)' *'with Hermit and Loki vs. Fifty Gang Members (won)' *'vs. Takeda and Ukita (won)' *'vs. Miu (lost)' *'vs. Kenichi (no winner)' *'vs. 4 Valkyries (lost, due to protecting cat)' *'vs. Freya (won)' *'vs. Li Raichi (lost)' *'vs. Capoeira team leader (won)' Team Battles *'with Takeda, Ukita, Siegfried and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Raichi (lose)' *'with Kenichi, Miu, Renka, Takeda, Siegfried, Ukita, Niijima, and Shinpaku grunts vs. Li Tenmon (lose)' *'with Mizunuma, Takeda, Thor, and Freya vs. Black Force Team (won)' *'with Ukita, Niijima, and Siegfried vs. Capoeira team members (won)' *'with Hermit, Siegfried, Thor, Takeda, Freya, and Niijima vs. Fortuna (won)' *'with Takeda, Kenichi, Miu, Thor, and Ukita vs Yami weapon's division (won)' *'with Takeda, Freya, and Siegfried vs Yami's weapon's division (won)' *'with Kenichi, Miu, Thor, Takeda, Ukita, Chikage, Freya, and Siegfried vs Ishida (interupted by Sakaki)' Trivia *The kitten that Kisara protected during the fight against the Valkyries had no given name (except on one occasion where she called it "Scruff"). During the fight she begins calling the the kitten Noir; the same name as her former cat that died. *Kisara's eyes are very cat like in apperance. However, her eyes were normal looking when she was younger. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Nyakwondo Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Nyakwondo, Taekwondo Users Category:Expert